One Shot - Green Eyes
by Kawanne Carrera
Summary: Isabella Swan está passando por uma fase difícil, mas um certo cara de olhos verdes vai ajudá-la a superar.


**Olá povo, quem conhece bem Green Eyes tem explicação no final, juro. Kkkk**

 **Letra da música centralizada. Boa leitura.**

 ** _POV Isabella Swan_**

Querido, você é uma rocha

Sobre a qual eu fico em pé

Toco a campainha dos Cullen balançando meus pés nervosa. Enquanto espero, lembro do motivo que me fez chegar aqui. Toda essa pressão de ir pra faculdade que Renée tem me enchido durante todo esse final de semestre, me deixa irritada ao extremo. A única coisa que pensei em fazer foi vir até aqui. Onde mora minha rocha de sustentação emocional.

E eu vim aqui pra conversar

Espero que você entenda

Os olhos verdes

Sim, o refletor de luz

Brilha sobre você

E como poderia

Alguém

Rejeitar você?

\- Oi Bella. – Olhos verdes brilhantes me olharam ao abrir a porta, Edward, meu melhor amigo, parecia feliz em me ver.

\- Oi Kenay, desculpe vir nesse horário, só precisava vir. – O cumprimento e nos abraçamos. Eu o chamo de Kenay desde o dia que assistimos o desenho Irmão Urso, achei Edward parecido com ele e eu decidi o chamar assim. E ele me apelidou de Merida, diz que sou parecida com ela também.

\- Você está bem, Merida? – Ele perguntou olhando em meus olhos confuso me levando para dentro, provavelmente seu quarto. Havia algo em Edward que o fazia parecer brilhar, parecia se destacar nos lugares. Ele poderia ter a garota que quisesse pois ela certamente o quereria, ele é deslumbrante.

Eu cheguei aqui com um fardo

E ele parece tão mais leve

Agora que te encontrei

Todo o nervosismo e irritação dissiparam de meu corpo, toda a tensão da pressão que Renée joga em mim todo dia, só porque ela havia ficado grávida no colegial e não pôde cursar uma faculdade para se dedicar a mim.

Éramos só eu e Edward ali. Nada mais.

E, querido, você deveria saber

Que eu nunca poderia continuar

Sem você

Olhos verdes

Eu e Edward somos melhores amigos desde o começo desse ano, que foi quando Renée começou a me importunar com passar para a melhor faculdade, ter notas altíssimas para ir onde quisesse.

Edward me pegou chorando no jardim da escola, um dia depois de mamãe reclamar muito falando que B- não era nota apresentável, mas que culpa eu tinha se sou péssima em cálculos? Edward me consolou aquele dia. E vem me ajudado com os cálculos, não sei o que faria sem ele.

Querido, você é o mar

Sobre o qual eu flutuo

E eu vim aqui pra conversar

Eu acho que você deveria saber

Ele é como um mar calmo, tranquilo, depois de tanto tempo perto dele eu me via completamente apaixonada por esse garoto/homem maravilhoso, ele me ouve e aconselha, o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter, e não quero perder isso por causa de estar apaixonada por ele. Com certeza ele deve me ver como uma amiga, afinal, ele namora Kate, uma garota até legal, mas não consigo ficar perto deles, ao mesmo tempo que fico feliz por ele, eu fico triste por saber que não tenho chance alguma.

Olhos verdes

Você é aquele que

Eu queria encontrar

Nós adentramos seu quarto, deixando a porta aberta. (Ordem de Dona Esme, mãe dele.)

\- Renée de novo não é? – Perguntou acariciando meu rosto, e suspirei acenando positivamente olhando em seus olhos, uma das coisas que eu mais amo nele. É realmente o que eu preciso pra esquecer a minha mãe, que não quer que eu acabe como ela, por mais que ame Charlie ela realmente odeia ter perdido a oportunidade de crescer profissionalmente. – Uma hora ela vai parar Merida, você sabe que é forte e determinada, quando menos perceber estará formada com honras em Havard. Já imaginou? – Perguntou fazendo uma expressão engraçada e ri.

\- Okay, e quanto a você, quais as novidades? – Pergunto querendo esquecer o assunto de vez.

Qualquer um que

Tentou rejeitar você

Deve estar fora de si

\- Bem, Kate me disse que não me quer mais, que não faço o tipo dela. – Fez uma expressão fingida de surpresa e indignação, mas podia ver a diversão em seus olhos.

\- Eu sinto muito. – Falo mordendo os lábios para não sorrir diante suas palavras. Ela só pode ser louca por rejeitar alguém como ele.

\- Não sinta Bella, faz tempo que estávamos juntos por comodidade, alguém ia ter que tomar uma atitude. – Falou dando seu sorriso torto e sorri também. – Que tal assistir Moana para sair da fossa?

\- Sério Edward? – Pergunto rindo me deitando em sua cama.

\- Claro, nada melhor que um desenho. – Falou risonho se deitando ao meu lado virando de frente pra mim olhando em meus olhos intensamente.

Porque eu cheguei aqui com um fardo

E ele parece tão mais leve

Eu me sinto mil vezes mais leve, como se um peso tivesse saído de mim, ele tem esse poder em mim.

\- Você não existe Kenay. – Sussurro olhando seus lábios entreabertos.

\- Posso provar que existo Merida. – Sussurra também chegando mais perto tomando meus lábios nos seus, em um beijo doce, delicado, até que tivemos que nos separar para respirar e ele se levantou abruptamente.

\- Me desculpe Bella, eu precisava fazer isso, preciso dizer que sempre fui apaixonado por você, mas como você sempre me viu como irmão eu fiquei com medo, comecei a namorar Kate pra te esquecer, mas não consegui.

Desde que eu encontrei você

E, querido, você deveria saber

Que eu nunca poderia continuar

Sem você

\- Eu também sempre fui apaixonada por você Edward, o seu jeito, os seus olhos, me fizeram ficar cada dia mais apaixonada por você. – Falo me levantando e ele se aproxima me enlaçando com seu braço me beijando novamente.

\- Quer namorar comigo Merida?

\- Kenay, você é a rocha em que eu me sustento, o mar no qual flutuo, eu não sei como seria minha vida sem você. É claro que aceito. – Falo rindo e ele me acompanha enquanto nos beijamos novamente.

E eu só espero poder ver seus olhos verdes para o resto da minha vida.

 **Realizando meu sonho escrevendo uma fic de uma das minhas músicas favoritas. AAAAAI QUE TUDO. Obrigada por me passar essa música Lola. :3**

 **Às pessoas que sabem como realmente é Green Eyes, eu (na falta de responsabilidade) acabei encomendando a capa com o Edward de olhos verdes gente, eu tinha certeza que a música era masculina, mas quando abri a tradução que tinha salvo era feminino, quase enfarto. Kkkk**

 **Mas como a capa tava pronta e a minha mentora disse "Vida que segue". Eu modifiquei e saiu isso. :3**

 **Se você se deu ao trabalho de ler a fic e as notas finais, escreve o que achou naquela bela caixinha lá em baixo. Hehe. Bjs e espero que tenham gostado. Eu considero essa a minha melhor fic.**

 **Quem quiser ouvir esse primor de música, segue o link, só tirar os espaços:**

 **https/ / : youtu. be /HHsHw3UTlqE**


End file.
